iSpouses
by iMIMI37
Summary: When Sam thinks she's lost her chance a school project revives it. Seddie
1. intro

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, I'm just a sophmore.

**This is my first iCarly fanfic. I've read a lot of stories on here so I thought it's about time I submit some to see if I'm just as good as some of you. This is a short intro to see if you like the beginning. peace, love and chicken grease3 **

I truly understand why crush's are called crush's is what she thought as she lay in bed on this cold, drafty November night. Samantha was her name, but since she hated it she told people to call her Sam. The only people who called her Samantha were authority figures and her father. At least he did. That was before he ran out on her and her mother when she was only at the young age of six.

Lying in her bed at the age of sixteen, she thought about how horrible her life has been going. Not only did she have a nonexistent father, but she had a nonexistent mother too. Her mother was physically there, sometimes, but mentally she was gone a long time ago. It might have happened when she was diagnosed with post-traumatic stress disorder after she gave birth to Sam or it might have happened when the supposed love of her life walked out on her. Everyday Sam's mother sleeps till noon then goes to work. After that she calls it a night and goes to her room. When that's not her routine she's gone all night drinking and spending the night with god knows who. The few nights when her mother is home Sam can swear she hears a muffled cry at night in the room next to hers. Since she rather not be home to hear her mother cry she normally sleeps over Carly's house. Not tonight though cause for once Carly is the one she's running from.

**Hope you liked it, drop a review if you have the **


	2. What the heck?

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, if I did Sam and Freddie would be flirting in every episode**.

It had all started two days ago during an iCarly taping.

"We'd like to introduce to you all a new segment we like to call" said Carly

"Ask us anything!" both Carly and Sam shouted in unison.

" It's where you can instantly send us questions and we answer them here live"

" Fredward let's get this thing rolling. What's the first question?" asked Sam in her usual 'I don't care' tone of voice.

"Why do you intend on calling me that even though I asked you not to?" complains Freddie.

"Because your not the boss of me"

" You know what Sam?"

" What Fred-"

"Guys! We're kind of doing a web show here." shouts Carly trying to get them to calm down.

"Oh right. I'll stop because you asked Carly. Our first question is from MIA80. They ask Sam who's your celebrity crush?"

"Well MIA80 the two guys I would love to bake cookies on would be David Henry and Wentworth Miller because David's character is a dork and Wentworth's character is wicked smart, which is my weakness."

Sam's p. o. v.

Why did I just say that? It's like I want him to know that I've had a humongous crush on him since third grade. Stupid. Stupid Sam. Call me crazy, but when I said that I could've swore I saw him look at me. Not just look at me, but actually stare at me like he's trying to figure me out. Maybe he was just surprised at my answer. Yeah, that's it.

"Okay Freddie what's our next question?" Carly asks.

" Carly this next question is for 101 asks 'why won't you date Freddie', and don't just give the generic "Because we're just buds" response, explain."

"Freddie is that a real question?"

"Seriously Carly that's what it says."

"Oh. . .um… Well HP101 I guess the only reason I don't want to go out with Freddie would be the fact that I don't want to ruin our friendship. If we were to ever breakup it would be really awkward and we could never go back to the way we were. We're both nice and -"

" Exactly " interrupts Freddie.

" Excuse me" a confused Carly whispers under her breath.

" That's exactly why I think we should get together. We are both genuine good people."

" Don't you think that it could get boring sometimes. I need someone who's different than me." Carly argued back.

"Carly, I like you . A lot. If you know that we'll work out and we could be good together, then say yes. Will you go out with me?" Freddie pleads.

I'm watching this scene like a distant, shadowy dream. This can't be real. I can see my best friend's outer shell of self-composure and determination to never say yes to that eternal question breaking. My heart shatters onto a million pieces when the sinful answer slips through her lips. "Yes"

The only emotion I can convey at this point is a vitriolic laugh. What is wrong with me the worst thing just happened and I laugh. You can be sure I stopped laughing when I saw the only two joyous people in the room join each other in a big, warm embrace. Remembering that we're live I say to the camera it's a rap and shut it off.

As a celebration for the end of the show and the new couple we all run down to the living room for Peppy Cola and popcorn. I don't say a word all night cause honestly for the first time in my life I'm speechless. I also don't say a word because I'm waiting. Waiting for Freddie's 'I told you so'.

"Sam your really quiet tonight?" states a concerned Carly. Any other night I would be touched by her kindness, but tonight I'm just disgusted.

Once Freddie opened his mouth I already knew it was coming.

"She's probably too busy eating her words to talk." adds Freddie. "She can't believe that all those years of her telling me it's never going to happen was a waste of time"

"what-" I rudely get interrupted by a screaming Mrs. Benson.

"Ahh" shrieking the most girlish scream I've ever heard from a grown woman. "Freddie another girlfriend. I thought I was lucky to see you with one. This time it's with the girl of your dreams." She squeezes him into a tight suffocating hug." I'm just so happy for you."

And if that wasn't enough Spencer comes in saying that he heard the big news. Suddenly something dawns on me when Spencer says to Freddie "You know maybe one day I can actually call you my brother." I'm the odd woman out. Everyone in this room will be connected to each other if Carly and Freddie work out except for me. It's always been like this. No one to be there for me and me feeling left out amongst my friend's tight knit families.

Everything's changing even my perspective on life and situations. I can't stay here any longer or I'm going to burst with tears and ruin my tough girl reputation forever. So I grab my jacket and bolt right out of there. The last thing I hear is Carly saying "Spence your taking this too far. We haven't even been dating for an hour yet." I didn't stop running until I reached home and could feel the burning lump in my throat from trying not to cry. Which leads me right back to lying on my bed and listening to 'Tangled up in Me' by Skye Sweetnam. I'm so not looking forward to tomorrow.

**I appreciate everyone who reads this. Drop a review if you have the time. PEACE.**


	3. A Day in the Life of Teenage Heartache

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone for reading and the 9 of you who thought my story was good enough to actually review :Lilly,hyperactivecheskie, Nature9000 ,Thief-Trickster,changamangalanga, the-missing-arm-of-krum, 4everyoung ,seddielover. Also musicfreak and 2crazyaboutthemusic. chapter deals with the day after at school. The italics/underlining is thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own iCarly, if I did I would be one of the actors on the show.**

I look into the mirror and think about how this could possibly be the worst day my life. Wait, no, it **is** the worst day of my life. My golden locks are styled in a half pinned, half down hairstyle and I'm in a turquoise blue strapless dress that stops at the knees. I take my place behind the raving beauty and watch her dress while she walks down the aisle to say the vows that will forever bound her to my true love. Standing beside her I watch him lift the veil to uncover a glowing Carly. I look into Freddie's eyes and hope that he gets the silent, pleading message. He never does. They say 'I Do' and the priest says his last line "You may now ki-"

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!

I hit the snooze button and check to see the time. 7:20. I overslept again. I should be freaking out and rushing but the only thought that was coming to mind was the dream I just had. I get dressed, catch the bus and arrive at school with time to spare. When I get to my locker Carly and Freddie are there and I overhear them talking about their date tonight.

"Oh hey,Sam. How was your morning?" a polite Carly greets me.

"Fine" I say with a strain in my voice that I can't control. Freddie walks away and meets up with some of his friends, leaving me with her.

"What happened to you last night? You just ran off without a word."

By continuing this conversation, I can tell she's clueless and doesn't even realize I'm upset.

Trying to act as if I'm fine I say "Oh, I got an urgent text from my mother saying she….slipped and fell and she needed me home" _Ok, that was the worst lie I've ever told. No one could fall for that. _

"Is she okay?" _Wow I thought she was smart enough to catch my bluff, but she actually fell for it. _

"Yeah, she's fine."

When we heard the bell we walked to class and took our seats. Since Carly and Freddie were immersed in passing notes the whole period, I decided to distract myself by actually paying attention. I couldn't fall asleep because I'll get suspended. I realize that school is actually really easy. I guess I've been playing dumb and lazy for so long that I didn't believe I could do it.

The bell rings and I make sure I'm out of the room before Carly can say anything to me. After Algebra 2 and Economics I have Life Science which is another class where I'm going to have to endure watching Carly and Freddie pass notes. _I guess I'm paying attention I here too. _Since we're lab partners Carly takes her seat and I smile slightly to acknowledge her presence.

"Where have you been all day?" she asks

" I've been around, Why?"

"I just get the feeling your avoiding me."

"Oh shh! Teachers talking."

Taken a back by Sam's reaction Carly and starts to pass notes to Freddie.

" Listen up class, today you will be assigned your partners for the project. You will be teamed up with the opposite gender and they are going to be your spouse for the next two weeks. Since we have more boys than girls one pair will have to be boys. Each pair will have to have a realistic baby to take care of." announces the teacher, Mrs. Richmond.

_Hmm… I wonder who will be my partner. With my luck It'll probably be Germy. _

"So it's Terain and Jeremy, Shannon and Shane, Gibby and Reuben your going to have to be the same sex couple. There's Carly and Connor, Valerie and Jonah, Sam and Freddie…

What! I couldn't hear anything after that. The words came out of her mouth like slow-motion. I'm going to be married to Freddie for two weeks. This day couldn't get any shoddier. You would think that I'd be happy but I'm going to have to face one the people I least want to see everyday. Finally the bell rings signaling lunch time Carly tells me to walk with her to her locker so she can get her lunch. Usually I'd be starving but for some reason I just wasn't in the mood. Carly, Freddie, and I take our seats at our usual wanting to pay attention to either of them I take out my English homework. Five minutes pass and I look up to find them staring at me in awe.

"What?" I ask.

"Where's your food?" asks Carly

"Yeah usually not even a bunch of ravenous vultures could keep lunch away from you. Quick check her temperature." states Freddie while he puts the back of his head to my forehead and leaving a wave if heat throughout my body.

" I'm not hungry" I say trying to end this conversation.

" Your doing homework too. The Apocalypse must be coming." he says.

" So what if I'm doing my homework. You don't have to be so insensitive about it. Now are you guys done interrogating me. I have to go to the library. Bye." I say making a quick getaway.

When school is over I meet up with Carly. I would go home, but I think she's getting suspicious of my behavior. We get to her apartment and decide to rehearse for iCarly.

"Guys we have to make this a quick one quick one. Remember I have plans later." proclaims Carly

"With who?" Freddie asks her.

"With you, silly."

"Oh yeah, For a second there I thought you were talking about som-"

" Anyways can we continue. I thought we were trying to hurry up here." I interrupt him.

After rehearsal Carly asks me to help her get ready for her date. _Is she crazy? I really don't want to do this, but at least I can pretend I'm delighted for her. _

" Of course, what are friends for" I say gritting my teeth the whole way.

**Most of the story is in Sam's p. o. v. but I will switch it up.**

**Thanks for reading. My story I appreciate all the feedback. Review if you can. PEACE.**


	4. Getting ready

**A/N: I know it's been a long time since I've updated my story, but my time has been filled with homework, studying, being sick, and to be honest just plain laziness. Now that I've been on winter break I think it's time to put up my next chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me on something. It really makes my day when that happens. It's basically about Carly getting ready for her date. It's starts off in Sam's p. o. v. then I do it again in Carly's. Italics/underline are thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly and I never will. **

_Sam's P. O. V._

Carly is standing there in her bedroom looking in the mirror. I honestly think she looks beautiful and I can't blame her. I can't blame for the fact that Freddie wants to be with her. I can't blame her for the fact that he doesn't notice me unless I'm arguing with him. It's not her fault that some guys think she's practically perfect.

Dressed in a skin tone spaghetti strapped dress and a navy blue cardigan she finishes her make-up and turns around.

"So how do I look?" she asks with insecurity reading all over her face.

"You look beautiful. He's going to love it."

"You promise"

"C'mon Carly you always look great and Freddie always loves what you look like."

"Thanks, Sam you've been a great friend."_That's what you think _"I promise I won't bring your husband back too late" she says trying to control her laughter.

" Ha Ha very funny. We won't be officially married until tomorrow when we do the ceremonies."

"I know. I know. It's just so weird to imagine you two married."

" Yeah, I know Freddie and I. Like that'll ever happen. Freddie is so not into me. He's obsessed with you, remember." is all I say trying to sound convincing.

"Sam?"

"Yes, Carly."

"You couldn't possibly like him right?" she asks.

" Me, NO!" _I answer a little too quickly. Maybe she didn't notice._

"You sure, because you've been distant ever since last night which is when we got together. You always tell him I'll never love him and when I just asked you, you answered a little too quickly. _Damn it! She did notice. _

"Carly these are very good points, but why are you asking me this when your about to go on a date ?"

"I want to make sure this isn't upsetting you."

" It's not, I'm fine." _I lie through my teeth. _

"OK, I believe you. Because you wouldn't lie to me." _yes, I would. _

" No, of course not." _another lie. Except this time instead of feeling nothing at all I feel a whole lot of guilt and pain. _The doorbell rings. " There he is. Knock em' dead." I say putting in a few words of encouragement.

" Alright, bye!"

"Bye, have fun!" _This is going to be a long night. _

Carly's P. O. V.

"So how do I look?" I ask trying to get an opinion on my outfit.

"You look beautiful. He's going to love it."

"You promise"

"C'mon Carly you always look great and Freddie always loves what you look like." _even when she's mad at me she can still be nice._

"Thanks, Sam you've been a great friend. I promise I won't bring your husband back too late" I say bringing this up only so I can talk about the real issue.

" Ha Ha very funny. We won't be officially married until tomorrow when we do the ceremonies."

"I know. I know. It's just so weird to imagine you two married."

" Yeah, I know Freddie and I. Like that'll ever happen. Freddie is so not into me. He's obsessed with you, remember." _Really, that doesn't explain how you feel about him._

"Sam?"

"Yes, Carly."

"You couldn't possibly like him right?" I probe.

" Me, NO!" she answers a little too quickly probably hoping that I don't notice.

"You sure, because you've been distant ever since last night which is when we got together. You always tell him I'll never love him and when I just asked you, you answered a little too quickly." The look on her face proves that she didn't want me to notice.

"Carly these are very good points, but why are you asking me this when your about to go on a date ?" _Now she's changing the subject._

"I want to make sure this isn't upsetting you." I say trying again to get more out of her.

" It's not, I'm fine." she lies.

"OK, I believe you. Because you wouldn't lie to me."

" No, of course not." I'm disappointed in her. I was hoping she wouldn't lie to me. The doorbell rings. " There he is. Knock em' dead." She says putting in a few words of encouragement.

" Alright, bye!" I say.

"Bye, have fun!"

_If only you told the truth I wouldn't be going. This is going to be a long night._

**I hope you liked it. I personally would not have chosen for Carly to even know that Sam has a crush on Freddie. I don't want Carly to be the one to get them together in the end, but in this story it's a little necessary in order for Carly not to feel uncomfortable with Freddie and Sam as a couple. Since it's a seddie it's not a secret that they will end up together. It's just one of the rules, you can't date your best friends ex. That is unless it's fan fiction. Happy Holidays, Peace ;).**

**p.s. Review! You know if you want this isn't a dictatorship.**


	5. The Big Date

A/N: I'm so sorry it's took me a long time to update this. I know you people are not dying without this story, but I still feel the need to apologize for delaying the update. I was caught up in life and laziness. Well, here's the continuation of iSpouses.

Disclaimer: I think you already know I do not own iCarly or I would have made this an episode.

Carly's P.O.V.

I walk to the front door leaving my indenile best friend behind. _She's lying to me or she's lying to herself. Either way I'm going to get it out of her. _I open the door and find Freddie there holding sunflowers and chocolate (a/n my favorite's).He looks so cute that it almost makes me feel guilty that I'm not actually interested in him. The only reason I said yes was because I saw it as an opportunity to set them up.

"Hey, Freddie"

"Hey Carls, you look gorgeous" he exclaims

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself"

" Well, I try. Here you go"

He hands me the gifts and I go to the kitchen to put them away. _As I grab my jacket I can swear I see a lock of gold hair at the top of the stairs. She must be spying to see how things are going._ " Let's go"

We get outside and I see that Freddie actually put a lot of work into tonight. There's a horse drawn carriage waiting outside Cinderella style.

"Freddie, you didn't have to-"

"Yes, I did." he interrupts.

"Well, it's a very sweet thing to do."

"Anything for my special girl" he beams.

We get on and the carriage pulls us along all over Seattle to look at all of the sights that even I have never seen.

To eat we stop by this wonderful French bistro called "Bonjour Paris". We had the finest and the greatest conversation. _He's so charming. If Sam doesn't want him I'll take him. No! Carly keep your head in the game. _

Freddie's P.O.V.

Tonight has been the best so far. I can't stop looking into her eyes, they're so beautiful.

"Freddie, Freddie!"

" Oh, uh yeah"

"You really think that Sam is a nice catch" _Boy, did I pick the wrong time to zone out. _

"Of course" I say. It's not the right time to make jabs at her best friend.

"Sam could even get any guy she wanted." _Okay I'm getting carried away. _

"Even you?" _What did she just say, is she crazy? _

"That's impossible, because she doesn't like me. Sam hates me, remember?"

" I never said she liked you. I'm just asking if she did what would you say?"

" You know, Sam, she's very abrasive." I wish we could stop talking about this, cause I think I'm digging myself into a bigger hole the more I talk. "Honestly, I think she's ….too much woman for me. She's very strong and pretty it's just that -"

"You think she's pretty" Carly asks with a sparkle in her eye.

"Carly, this conversation is making me feel a little uncomfortable."

"Okay, I'll stop drilling you, for now." she says "Let's get out of here."

We get to Bushwell Plaza and walk to the narrow hallway in the middle of both our apartments. As I'm standing here in this awkward goodbye, because we don't know what to do with ourselves, I can't help but really want to kiss her. You would want to kiss the girl of you dreams even if it was the first date too.

"You know Freddie, you can kiss me on the cheek." Carly says catching me by surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

And so I do it. I kissed Carly Shay….kind of. We say good night and walk into our homes and I have to say it was one of the best nights of my life.

A/N: Well, that's it for now. It was supposed to be longer but I shortened it. This story was not intended to be this long. Initially, I wanted 10 chapters, but it's going be longer. So far it's creddie, but I promise there will be some seddie. I made my self want to puke by putting all that cutesy crap in the story. I mean who really says those kind of things, but how would I know I'm a pessimistic when it comes to romance. Oh, by the way I just saw "He's Just Not That Into You" on Valentine's day with my sister. I don't usually love chick flick's, but I LOVE that movie. Doesn't happen in real life, but I loved it. If you continued to read my rant, thank you and please, please review. Not my best chapter, but I'd love to know what you think. Peace.


End file.
